The risk of cardiovascular disease (CVD) is increased in both systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) patients and non-lupus women who had pre-eclampsia during pregnancy. Inflammatory process and endothelial dysfunction which underlie pathogenesis in SLE have also been implicated in CVD and pre-eclampsia. We will evaluate if pre-eclampsia leads to further increased CVD risk in SLE patients. The role of autoimmune markers (defined by anti-phospholipid, anti-oxLDL and anti-MDA-LDL antibodies) and markers of endothelial dysfunction (ICAM and E-selectin) in pre-eclampsia and subclinical CVD (measured by vascular calcification, carotid plaque and intima-media thickness) will be examined in SLE women. This work presents an unique opportunity to examine endothelial and autoimmune markers as potential biologic links underlying the pathogenesis of pre-eclampsia and CVD in SLE patients. The research goals of this award are to: 1) pursue formal course work culminating in a MS degree in Clinical Investigation, 2) submit manuscripts related to the specific aims delineated in this application. The project outlined in this application will provide a strong foundation for achieving my ultimate goal of becoming an independent clinical investigator. [unreadable] [unreadable]